The Unknown Hufflepuff Girl
by Cheyanne Jenn
Summary: I suck at summaries. This is basically just here for its own sake. Harry/OC Don't like, don't read. If you read and kinda like it, please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. On the edge of discontinuation
1. Chapter 1

**********: The Unknown Hûƒƒ£€ûƒƒ Girl :**

: Chapter 1 :The Beginning :

:: Four Years Earlier ::

_::: "Hermione Granger."  
::: "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
::: "Ronald Weasley."  
::: "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
::: "Harry Potter."  
::: "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
::: "Cheyanne Jenn."  
::: "Hmmm… Let's see… Worthy of Gryffindor. No, no, scratch that last. Worthy of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Or what would she do in – never mind that. A great deal of loyalty this one, and same for smarts… HUFFLEPUFF!!!"_

:: Back To Reality ::

::: Cheyanne Jenn walked into Hogwarts and breathed the fresh 5th year air. She looked over at the Gryffindors there she spotted Harry Potter. She stared at him all dreamy and misty eyed.  
::: "Snap out of it!!!" came a voice from her right. It was Anita Renaud. A.K.A. best friend of Cheyanne.  
::: "I'm sorry. It's just…" Cheyanne's voice trailed off with a sigh.  
::: "Creepy. Who's class do we have first? You have the schedule." Anita asked.  
::: "Potions."  
::: "Well that sucks."  
::: "You think?"  
::: "Everybody settle down!" came a voice from the front of the Great Hall. It was Albus Dumbledore. Otherwise known as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School. "Now before we begin the grand feast that our cooks have prepared for us, …"  
::: Hermione Granger winced at Professor Dumbledore.  
::: "… will be making a few changes." Continued Dumbledore.  
::: There was a buzz throughout the Great Hall.  
::: "What changes?" asked a worried-looking Ravenclaw boy.  
::: "I hope they take Potter out!" a Slytherin girl said hopefully.  
::: "I hope he does something about the attitudes of those Slytherins." Whispered a group of Gryffindors.  
::: "I hope they take out The Killers!" exclaimed Pete Wentz from the door.  
::: "What's he – err – she – err – _it_ doing here?" questioned Justin Fletchey of Hufflepuff.  
::: "Wait, this isn't the MTV Music Awards. Is it?" Pete asked.  
::: The whole school answered "No." cautiously.  
::: "Oh." Pete said and left.  
::: "That was scary." Cheyanne commented.  
::: "As I said, there will be changes taking place." Professor Dumbledore continued. "All students must remain in their dormitories while I make those changes."


	2. Chapter 2

**: The Unknown Hûƒƒ£€ûƒƒ Girl : **  
**: Chapter 2 : "Justin Finch Fletchey, I never did and never will fancy you." :**

::: While Cheyanne was gathering her items from a _horrible_ potions lesson, Justin Fletchey walked up to her.  
::: "'Ello poppet." Justin said.  
::: "What do you want." Cheyanne answered moodily.  
::: "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me." Justin replied.  
::: "Justin Finch Fletchey, I never did and never will fancy you." Cheyanne replied matter-of-factly and left for the common room.  
::: "Oh my God." Anita said plopping down on her bed of the dorm.  
::: "What happened?" Cheyanne asked.  
::: "Just got an owl. Mum got drunken by rum." Anita replied blankly.  
::: "Oh my. That is bad. What did she do?"  
::: "Pretended to be Jack Sparrow."  
::: "Whoa."  
::: "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." came a voice from the door.  
::: The two girls turned around to find Aly Martin walking into the dorm.  
::: "I doesn't make a difference." Anita said turning back to Cheyanne.  
::: "What happened to you?" Cheyanne asked Aly.  
::: "My obsession is official. I watched PotC 2 over the summer. You?" came the reply.  
::: "Fletchey asked me out."  
::: "Ew."  
::: "Revolting."  
::: "Disgusting." commented Anita.  
::: "I know." Cheyanne responded  
::: "Anyway, guess who Cheyanne has turned to after _his_ death?" Anita teased as a tear escaped Cheyanne's right eye.  
::: "Who?" Aly asked excitedly.  
::: "Harry Potter." Anita replied as Cheyanne wiped her eyes and sighed.  
::: "Do you think he notices you at all?" Aly questioned Cheyanne.  
::: "No, he doesn't. Sadly. He notices that Ravenclaw, Cho Chang." Cheyanne answered, sniffing.  
::: "Yeah." Anita said.

Harry View

:: "You know that Cheyanne Jenn, of Hufflepuff?" Harry Potter asked Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were in the library, studying.  
:: "Yeah. I helped her with her studies last year. Why?" Hermione replied.  
:: "Did she mention me at all?" Harry questioned.  
:: "Of course! Who out of the _WHOLE_ wouldn't?" Hermione answered.  
:: "I think I fancy her…" Harry said.  
:: "You - are – kid - ding." Ron blankly commented.  
:: "No – I - am - not." Harry responded.  
:: "Wow." Ron replied wide-eyed.  
:: "You are so stupid Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.  
:: "Shush!" Madam Pince snapped.  
:: "I'd kill you. But -" Ron reacted.  
:: "Hold that thought. It's time for D.A.D.A." Hermione said.


	3. Chapter 3

****************************

**: The Unknown Hûƒƒ£€ûƒƒ Girl : **

**: Chapter 3 : Class in Session :**

:: "YOU ARE LATE!" Professor Dolores Umbridge said sharply.  
:: "Oh great." Ron muttered under his breath.  
:: "WHAT'S THAT MR.WEASLEY?" Umbridge snapped.  
:: "N-nothing." Ron responded.

Cheyanne View

::: "What a nut head!!" Cheyanne complained in Divination.  
::: "What did you say, Miss Jenn?" Professor Trelawney asked quickly.  
::: "Nothing. Not a thing at all." Cheyanne replied with haste. "What a fraud." Chey whispered to Anita, who nodded.  
::: Cheyanne was the _real_ Seer. She saw something in the crystal ball about Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger not fighting (which they did most of the time) – how odd.  
::: Anita – unfortunately – did not posses the 'Inner Eye' or in other words, wasn't a Seer.  
::: "What do you see, dears?" Trelawney asked, pulling up a chair next to the two crystal-gazing girls.  
::: "Nothing." said Anita replied blankly.  
::: "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor doing something – together." answered Cheyanne.  
::: "Ahh. I see." Trelawney said approvingly.

Harry View

:: "At least it's Herbology." said Ron, relived as the trio walked the school grounds.  
:: 'With Hufflepuff's, right?" Harry asked.  
:: "Yeah." Hermione answered. Harry gulped.  
:: "What's with you?" Ron asked, noticing Harry's expression.  
:: "Ahh. That Cheyanne girl." Hermione said suspiciously.  
:: "Stop addressing her like that." Harry protested, looking from his feet to his two friends.  
:: "Mmhm." Ron and Hermione said looking at each other.  
:: Harry sighed as the three walked into the Herbology greenhouse.

Cheyanne View

::: Cheyanne sighed. "Well, this is it. Herbology."  
::: "Yeah." Aly replied.  
::: "Why don't you tell – you know – to that Potter guy?" Anita asked.  
::: "We are talking about _the_ Harry Potter here." Chey said.  
::: "Have it your way. Burger King." Aly said, shrugging.  
::: The three walked into the Herbology greenhouse.

Double View

::::: Harry. Ron and Hermione took their seats across from Cheyanne. Aly, and Anita.  
::::: "'Ey, Chey!" Anita urged Cheyanne, cocking her head towards Harry.  
::::: Cheyanne got the other trio's attention. "Why don't you tell Hermione how you feel, Ron?"  
::::: "What are you talking about?" asked a red-faced Ron.  
::::: "I had a vision. I'm a Seer."  
::::: "Yeah right."  
::::: "Go on then." urged Harry to Ron.  
::::: "I will, when you tell Cheyanne Jenn." replied Ron.  
::::: Cheyanne gasped. "Thanks, Ron. You probably didn't notice that _the person in front of us is her_." Harry said hastily.  
::::: "I thought so." Aly said, smiling broadly. "I'm not the only Seer."  
::::: Cheyanne and Harry gave her a shocked look. "Today will be your last day on Earth." Cheyanne said.  
::::: "You feel the same way too?" Harry asked, red-faced.  
::::: "Well, yeah… I guess so…" Cheyanne replied, also turning blush pink.  
::::: Hermione, who had been 'reading' heard it all. "I feel the same way." she said with a straight face to Ron.  
::::: "Oh great, now everyone's paired up but Anita and I." Aly complained


	4. Chapter 4

: The Unknown Hûƒƒ£€ûƒƒ Girl :

: Chapter 4 : Untitled :

Cheyanne View

: "You – are – dead." Cheyanne said blankly as the three walked out of the Herbology greenhouse.  
: "No – I – am – not. Ced – ric – is." Aly replied just as stiffly.  
: "But, he looked at Chang when he accidentally spit out his water." Cheyanne said stubbornly as she wiped her eyes.  
: "No. I was looking at you." came a new voice.

Harry View

: The three girls turned around to find Harry Potter eavesdropping on their conversation.  
: "No kidding." replied Harry, waving his arms innocently.  
: "No." Anita said as if this was a major piece of gossip.  
: Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously and said. "Wow."  
: Ron soon joined with a bunch of Gryffindors. "What is this? Confession?"  
: "Shut up." Harry snapped.  
: "Something you wanna ask Cheyanne?" Ron said, trying to look innocent.  
: "First get the whole of the school out of face. I need to breathe."  
: "Fine. Move people! There's nothing more to see here!"  
: "Wanna go out with me?" Harry said hastily.  
: "Sure!" Cheyanne said enthusiastically.  
: "Meet me in the entrance hall after dinner." Harry said, looking relived and he left.

Double View

: "… And then he asked _me _out._ON A DATE!_" Cheyanne said to a large group of Hufflepuff girls, eager to hear the big piece of gossip.  
: "_The Harry Potter asked you out!_" the girls asked, wide-eyed.  
: "That's right. Me." Cheyanne replied matter-of-factly. They all squealed, causing the Hufflepuff Head Boy poke his head in.  
: "Keep it down in here!" he barked. "Lights out in 10 minutes!" he added leaving.  
: The next day, Cheyanne waited outside the Great Hall after a large dinner, singing '9 to 5' by Lady Sovereign.  
: "Oh my gosh; my days are gettin' longer; Oh Harry!" The sight of Harry Potter cut off Chey.  
: "'Ey. Listen. I persuaded Ron to ask Hermione out and he said that we have to make it a double date. You okay with that?" Harry said under his breath so that Draco Malfoy - who happened to be passing by - couldn't hear.  
: "I'll survive." Cheyanne replied casually.  
: "Thanks. I knew I could count on you." Harry said, grinning broadly.  
: Cheyanne laughed and the couple walked (hand-in-hand) to the hallway by the Gryffindor portrait hole.  
: "So that's the Fat Lady?" Cheyanne asked at the sight of her.  
: "Yep. She'll probably try to have a go at you because you called her that." Harry answered and shot the fat Lady a nasty look.  
: Ron and Hermione came out of the portrait hole. "Why in the whole gosh darn world would you ask me out?" Hermione was screaming.  
: "Harry dared me to. Well - I - gee..." Ron was lost in staring at Hermione after the first sentence.  
: "Fine. I'll go." Hermione responded with a nasty tone. Her voice suddenly turned quite unexpectedly. "So, where are we going?"  
: Ron looked surprised. "Well, we're having a double date with Harry and Cheyanne."  
: Hermione looked suspicious.


	5. Chapter 5

: The Unknown Hûƒƒ£€ûƒƒ Girl :

: Chapter 5 : The Double Date :

: "Hey!" Cheyanne called, waving. "Y'all ready!"  
: "Better be…" Harry said.  
: "I'm ready! Ron?" Hermione answered.  
: "Ready Freddie," Ron said.  
: "So, Harry, where are we going?" Cheyanne asked.  
: "Isn't it a Hogsmeade weekend? We're going there." Harry said.  
: "Okay." The other three replied.

5 minutes later

: The four-some laughed "Let's go into Madam Puddifoot's." Ron said.  
: There was a table for four right in the middle and they sat there. All of a sudden, pop music started playing. "Oh! I love this song!" Chey burst out. Everyone stared at her. But, she didn't care. Cheyanne stood up and walked to an empty space. "Turn that music up, please?" The other three just shrugged and slowly followed her. The words of the song started and Chey began to dance.  
: "Follow me into my world ;Let your worries fade with every ;step you take ;Baby whatcha' waiting for ;Let the tango take control ;Feel the music inside your soul (Oh) ;My hand is out, just grab a hold." By that point in the song, the others understood. Harry was slightly confused. Sure, he had watched his aunt and uncle tango. But never, never had he ever done it himself. Rom and Hermione seemed set. Cheyanne walked towards him and whispered, "Just follow my lead." And they tangoed.  
: "Watch time fade away ;My arms will keep you safe ;It's just you and me ;Dancing in this dream ;Whatever you do; don't wake me up ;The feeling's real won't let it ;stop, no ;Don't be afraid, take my hand ;Forget the world ;Will you dance, dance with me ;Podemos bailar eternamente ;Trust in me, take a chance ;Feel the Tango ;When you dance, dance with me ;Podemos bailar eternamente ;Now I have you next to me ;Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah);Baby, don't fight the feeling ;We're floating on the clouds ;If I could, I'd never come back down (no, no);Baby just keep on groovin', groovin'; As time fades away ;My arms will keep you safe ;It's just you and me ;Dancing in this dream ;Whatever you do, don't wake me up ;The feeling's real, won't let it ;stop, no ;Don't be afraid, take my hand ;Forget the world ;Will you dance, dance with me ;Podemos bailar eternamente ;Trust in me, take a chance ;Feel the Tango ;When you dance, dance with me ;Podemos bailar eternamente ;Dance with me ;(I'm dancing with you) ;For this moment in time ;(My dreams have come true) ;My darling just dance with me ;If only one night ;Don't be afraid, take my hand ;Forget the world ;Will you dance, dance with me ;Podemos bailar eternamente ;Trust in me, take a chance ;Feel the Tango ;When you dance, dance with me ;Podemos bailar eternamente." The four ended the dance with a pose. An applause followed.

Back In the Common Room  
Cheyanne View

: Cheyanne entered the Common Room humming the song she had just danced to, 'Dance With Me' by Drew Seeley and Belinda. She plopped down in the comfiest sofa and sang.  
: "I got my eyes on you; So tell me what you're gonna do; i know you're gonna like it; So tell me how you want it; Yeah!" Chey looked at the fire. She thought about Harry and his friends. She thought about _her_self and _her_ friends. She also thought about Cedric. She felt it was an insult to his memory to even go out with Harry. She heard Anita enter the Common Room.  
: "Hey. What's up?" Anita asked softly.  
: "N-nothing. I-I was just th-thinking…" Cheyanne stuttered.  
: "No, something's up. And it's not the sky or the ceiling." Anita insisted.  
: Cheyanne covered her face in her hands. "I was thinking about Cedric – and Harry."  
: Anita sat down next to her. "Chey, you must get over him! He's dead. And there's nothing you can do about it."  
: Tears silently poured down Cheyanne's face and fell onto her lap though the gaps in her hands. "Why did you have to remind me?! I thought you understood!"  
: Anita looked slightly offended. "I do understand!" She scoffed. "I thought you understood that he wasn't alive!"  
: Cheyanne stood up and took her hands away from her face. "Oh, then I cry at every mention of Cedric because he w as alive!" She yelled sarcastically.  
: Anita opened her mouth to say some thing, but Cheyanne said, "I'll be in my bed, crying my eyes out, if you need me!"


	6. Chapter 6, Part 1

: The Unknown Hûƒƒ£€ûƒƒ Girl :

: Chapter 6 : One Problem After Another :  
: Part 1 : Remembering :

: Cheyanne tossed and turned in her sleep. _Cedric Diggory was murdered. By the dark Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish for me to tell you this, but I think it would be an insult to his memory if I wouldn't._ Albus Dumbledore's voice rang throughout Cheyanne's head. She woke up and turned over to face the ceiling. She tried to recall the day she and Cedric had first met.

Flashback  
_  
: Cheyanne took a seat at the Hufflepuff table, next to a 4th year with brown hair and gray eyes.  
: "Charlotte Jenn!" McGonnagall called into the unsorted first-years.  
: A mirror image of Cheyanne sat on the stool, shaking. Cheyanne looked at her sister who was looking at the doors that they had walked through about 10 minutes ago.  
: "SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat roared.  
: Cheyanne watched her other sister (another mirror image) talk to Terry Boot at the Ravenclaw table. Then she looked at the boy whom she was sitting next to.  
: "Was that your sister?" The boy asked.  
: Cheyanne nodded slowly.  
: "Ahh, I see. What about the one at the Ravenclaw table?" The boy asked again.  
: "You mean Celine? The one that looks exactly like me?" Cheyanne said.  
: The boy nodded. Cheyanne nodded in response to the boy's nod.  
: "Courtney Jenn!" McGonnagall called again.  
: "Big family, huh?" The boy said as the sorting hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
: "Yeah." Cheyanne replied. Courtney looked like her sisters as well. "Hang on. What's your name?"  
: "Cedric. Cedric Diggory." Cedric said.  
: "Cheyanne. Only it's spelled C-H-E-Y-A-N-N-E. Not C-H-E-Y-E-N-N-E." Cheyanne answered matter-of-factly. "You can call me Chey. Everybody does."  
: "You have a 'C' family, don't you?" Cedric asked again.  
: "Yep. Mum's name is Christina. Dad's is Carlos." Cheyanne said.  
: "Carlos Jenn. Carlos Jenn. Don't tell me. He sounds so familiar…" Cedric pondered, hitting his head.  
: "He got murdered by Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange – right before my eyes…" Cheyanne's voice trailed off into sniffles.  
: "I'm so sorry." Cedric whispered.  
: "Don't be. It's not like it was your fault." Cheyanne said. "What's your family like?"  
: "Dad works for the Ministry and Mum stays home." Cedric replied.  
: "Oh."  
_

: There was muttering somewhere to Cheyanne's right. It was Anita. Cheyanne figured she was cursing because she heard something that sounded like 'itch' and 'hit'.  
: Cheyanne drifted back to sleep and snored softly.  
: The next day, Cheyanne woke to a blonde figure that was shaking her.  
: "Whazzama'er?" Cheyanne asked, sleepily.  
: "Chey, it's me, Celine. Today, we take our O.W.L.s!"  
: Cheyanne woke up. "WHAT?! YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW?!"  
: "You were too busy yesterday…" Celine told her sister.


	7. Chapter 6, Part 2

: The Unknown Hûƒƒ£€¶ûƒƒ Girl :

: Chapter 6 : One Problem After Another :  
: Part 2 : Sisters :

: Cheyanne got dressed at the speed of lightning. After that, she bid her fellow Hufflepuff's goodbye and met her sisters outside the Great Hall.  
: "Draco, i have to talk to my sisters! I'll speak to you later." Charlotte urged to Draco Malfoy. The others laughed at this.  
: When Charlotte has finally driven Draco off, Courtney announced, "I forgot that today was O.W.Ls day!!"  
: "I studied!" Celine and Cheyanne said in unison.  
: "Of course you did!" Charlotte put her hands on her hips. "I expect they're hoping to get and 'O' on all of them."  
: "Yup!" Cheyanne and Celine nodded.  
: "Well good for you!" Courtney said, giving her sisters a thumbs down. "But, I bet Chey has a good test-taking tip." She Celine and Charlotte looked at Cheyanne.  
: Cheyanne sighed, "Fine! Have confidence in yourself and just don't worry about it. When you put pressure on yourself, it's easy to make simple mistakes. Pretend you're doing homework and you've seen this problem before."  
: "Where did you get that piece advice? The Internet?" Charlotte asked. Even though the girls were pure, they were very familiar with Muggles.  
: "No," Cheyanne replied simply. "Cedric."  
: The others rolled their blue eyes and went inside the Great Hall for breakfast.

**A/N: That one was really short because - well - the next one will be really long. I promise.**


End file.
